


Triad

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: Trian watches and seethes silently, pity his brother is so observant, he can't even keep the one secret he never wants to tell. It might just change the course of Orzammar though.





	Triad

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt on dragonage_kink on dreamwidth.](https://dragonage-kink.dreamwidth.org/93926.html?thread=366216678#cmt366216678)

They're doing it again. It's enough to make the wood (allegedly imported from Orlais and not easily replaceable) creak under his hand, the fine carving along the top of the chair finally fracturing with the pressure he's exerting as he watches them. He doesn't need to be close enough to see the smirk on Bhelen's face as he says something witty, nor to see the answering grin, the slight toss of braids and the way Sereda leans in towards him, letting their shoulders knock into each other.

He growls as he picks a splinter out of his hand, not as if the chair was that necessary, he prefers stone anyway. The wood was all mothers idea, something about showing off their wealth through fine items that nobody else could acquire. If that's how one shows off wealth then Trian's the poorest in the room. 

He wishes he could go over and join them, but it wouldn't be the same. He never knows what to say. Or can't say what he wants to. His tongue stuck to his mouth and he reverts to formality. Rote words drilled into him since he was small, covering for what he can't let out. 'You need to go tidy up before the feast' is what he says when what he means is; 'You look beautiful like that however we need to go placate the rest of the noble houses'. He doesn't have Bhelen's way with words, his brother always knows what to say to get that bright grin from her.

He might still be a better fighter in the proving grounds, but she's the one that can command the army. He had to work for his position, she never has. And Bhelen already has the Assembly at his feet, they bow to his honeyed words where they only nod to Trian's blunt statements. That is why they don't need him. They have each other and everything they need there.

He clenches his teeth as they turn his way and he notices the hand that guides her forwards, there's so many subtle things like that and he's watched them for so long he can't help but see them all. She would step away if he tried that. 

It isn't fair. Why do they never see him?

“Brother. You're in the way.” He can hear the mocking drawl in Bhelen's voice, in the slight upturn of his lips as they stop in front of him. Anyone who's ever seen them out and about wouldn't believe this is the same dwarf that stands behind Trian like a good second. Trian won't admit that he's asked his father more than once if he can look for a new second, someone from the warrior caste like Sereda's second would be good. Yet father seems to think that they get along just fine - Bhelen is very careful to keep up his mask when he needs to.

“And? Are you unable to politely ask me to move?” Trian snaps back.

Bhelen's eyes narrow, no doubt preparing another scathing insult, instead he flashes a glance at Sereda and her hand that's resting on his shoulder, clearly telling him to play nice. It's the only time he ever does. Sereda is likely the only reason he and Bhelen haven't murdered each other yet.

“Could you please step aside brother so that we can pass?” Bhelen asks so very politely, sardonic smile settling on his face as he wraps an arm around Sereda, tugging her a step closer towards him. There's nothing in the gesture that suggests anything more than what they usually show. They're just siblings playing around with each other. Yet Trian knows better, she's like fire, bright and savage and entirely untameable, for her to let him do that...

It's not fair and Bhelen is smirking again, eyes bright and he's so proud of himself.

Trian's had enough.

“What, jealous are you?” Bhelen sneers as he raises one hand to his cheek, the other pushing himself upright from his sudden meeting with the floor. He pauses for a moment once he's on his feet, eyes darting from Trian to Sereda and back and Trian has a moment to realise he's just given himself away as he clenches his hand, feeling the sting of torn skin on his knuckles.

Bhelen chuckles, soft and low, as he stalks forwards. It's always Bhelen who notices things like that, he sees things that are best kept hidden and can't help but twist the dagger. No amount of begging will stop him, Trian knows that from past experience and he refuses to look at Sereda as his heart is laid bare. Bhelen's mocking he can live with, but he doesn't want to know what she might think. “You are aren't you, brother. You're jealous of me. Of us. How long have you been hiding that I wonder?”

Trian takes a step back, no words coming to help him, not even his usual insults or orders. He swallows at the weight on one arm, looking away as Sereda steps around him. He doesn't want her pity, or worse, revulsion.

“Trian.” One word. That's all it takes to break his resolve. He can't deny her anything. He looks.

“I...” He trails off as she presses a finger to his mouth, her face close enough he can see the sparkle in her eyes, the faint scar on one cheek from when she managed to scale fathers throne and fall off when she was still crawling, the deeper one on her temple from an attempted assassination she managed to duck away from. Her beads clink softly when she moves her head and he can't look away.

“You don't hate me.” He blinks. What? She thinks... But he's never... Why would she think that? He doesn't understand. He loves her. He always has. There's a smile lighting her face now, a tremulous thing, full of wonder as her fingers trace over one cheek. “I thought you hated me.”

“No.” He would shake his head if not for the fact it would dislodge her hand and he doesn't want to lose that. “Never.”

She laughs, her arms wrapping around him and he slowly, carefully, responds in kind. Tightening his grip when she doesn't object. He meets Bhelen's eyes over her shoulder and is surprised to find no hatred there, only a calculating gaze. As if Trian's upset some sort of plot and he's having to re-evaluate things.

“Perhaps we should go somewhere a little less public.” Bhelen's suggestion is accompanied with a jerk of his head towards their private rooms, even though there's no one currently here, they are in the middle of a hallway and it would be just their luck to have somebody walk in who would twist the scene into something they can use in the Assembly.

Trian nods and Sereda reluctantly unwinds from around him. This will no doubt be a long discussion.

\--------

Orzammar is in trouble. He knew that. He's known that for a long time. He just didn't have any idea what to do about it before now.

Trian stares out over the commons, Bhelen at his side and for once he doesn't feel like he's about to get a knife between the ribs from behind. Sereda grins as she winds her way back through the crowds, her long suffering second following in her wake.

She launches herself into a hug and he only just has time to catch her before she's disengaging and throwing herself at Bhelen. Gorim reaches out to steady him before stepping round, keeping up with her is not something he envies the warrior for. Bhelen at least had enough time to brace himself.

“Well?” Bhelen asks softly as she lets him go.

“All done.” She replies and Trian can imagine the self satisfied smirk on her face, it's the same one she gets when she wins a fight.

Trian still isn't quite sure what they're doing, Bhelen is in charge of whatever is going on. Trian has a sneaking suspicion that part of that plot was getting him out of the way, but he's not asked and Bhelen would no doubt not tell either way. Instead he's been roped into some long and complicated conspiracy that purportedly will improve Orzammar's standing and ability to defend itself.

It comes with improved relations with his siblings so he's not going to argue. Especially Sereda's hugs, he'll treasure each and every one of those. Besides that, the look on the Assemblies faces when he and Bhelen agreed on something without a single argument was brilliant to behold.

True he's not a fan of some of the options, such as letting casteless fight in the army. But both Bhelen and Sereda made a good point, why let them fight each other in dust town when they could be helping to kill darkspawn. If the pay off is to occasionally make the best fighters into warrior houses - well, they'll be loyal to those who gave them the chance to fight and it will keep the rest of the branded scum striving for the same honour.

“We should get back to father.” Sereda says and Trian reaches out to squeeze her shoulder. She's not taken his illness well. She clearly has nothing to do with his sudden decline, but Trian can't work out whether Bhelen's involved. His little brother has been very careful not to say anything either way and it's the lack of denial that makes Trian most worried.

He would like to say that his brother is more honourable than one who would resort to poison, yet he knows, without a doubt that Bhelen, of all three of them, is the one that most lives up to their name. Trian and Sereda will fight the darkspawn, they are literal shields, but Bhelen... He would destroy whole houses if it would benefit Orzammar and Trian doubts he would look back. He has a ruthlessness Trian hadn't seen until they brought him into their plotting. If they hadn't he'd probably be lying with father right now.

“Aye.” He says, following her when she bounds off, the crowds parting for her like a wave with smiles and greetings and Bhelen laughs beside him. Orzammar might be in trouble, but she won't go down without a fight. And House Aeducan is good at fighting.

\----------

It's barely been a day since father was returned to the stone. Barely a day and already the Assembly clamours to have it's voices heard. Bhelen rests a hand against his shoulder and Trian can barely hear the muttered, “relax”. He lets out the breath he's holding, sitting back in his chair and trying to emulate Bhelen when his brother is sure of himself. He's not sure it's working quite right but Bhelen removes his hand and goes back to acting as an impassive second.

Let them shout, Bhelen said, let them argue. Look around and take note of who isn't. Trian does just that, meeting the gazes of several other houses who are similarly watching. Some smile and nod, some glare, some are just as impassive as he is right now. With the noise, those shouting haven't noticed that a good half of the Assembly is unnaturally quiet.

Trian has a sudden suspicion that Bhelen has been busy. The soft chuckle behind him and he realises he said that out loud.

“That I have brother. Time to call them to order.” His voice is a whisper, almost lost in the din but Trian smiles.

“Enough!” His roar echoes around the hall as he surges to his feet and the echoes bounce back into silence, heads turning to stare at him. He isn't the first choice for a lot of these dwarves, he knows that. He's known it for a long time given that he can never find the right thing to say to keep the balance between the fractious Houses that make up Orzammar's nobility.

It won't matter. He shows no emotion as he calls for a vote, raising an eyebrow at the other contender. Pyral Harrowmont smiles back. He thinks he's won.

He retakes his seat, casual, relaxed (on the outside at least) and awaits the counting once everybody has placed their names down and the parchment has been collected.

Pyral leans forwards, so sure of the result, and Trian smirks as the older dwarf shows his shock when the numbers are announced. That's not just squeezing by, it's a very clear majority in Trian's favour. Far more than he ever dared hope for. How in the depths did Bhelen pull that off? He has a feeling he'll never find out, his little brother likes to keep his methods to himself.

“That... You rigged that somehow.” Pyral says with a clenched jaw and Trian smiles back.

“Are you intending to insult my house's honour?” Trian closes his mouth from where he'd intended to ask the same thing and gestures for Pyral to answer. Sereda narrows her eyes, hands tightening on her axe until he backs down, muttering an apology.

“Pity, I'd have loved to get him in the Arena, stubborn old bugger.” She says with a toss of her hair, stepping out of the way as Trian is presented with the crown.

It's a solid weight that reminds him of the plans they have. For tonight though, he intends to celebrate, tomorrow, they can change Orzammar.

\---------------

“How did you manage that?” He still has to ask, even if he already knew the smirk and shrug was going to be Bhelen's answer. Trian doesn't care as he sweeps Bhelen into a hug that ends up with them wrestling on the ground, newly acquired crown rolling into a corner with a metallic clunk.

Trian grins triumphantly when he manages to pin Bhelen down. He might not have his little brothers wits but he's still got something he can do better. He doesn't expect an arm to lock around his throat and haul him backwards. He is stuck in a headlock before he can realise what's happened. 

Bhelen's cackling fills the room. “Should see your face right now brother.” He says between breaths and Trian huffs, waiting till Sereda loosens her grip before making his move. He expects a fight, not her yelping and trying to squirm away until he's sitting across her lap, one hand firmly planted on her chest to keep her down.

That's also the moment he realises she's already out of her armour. “Sorry.” He mutters shifting so he can move his hand to somewhere else. Somewhere not directly over her breasts. A small part of his mind idly notes that she's not wearing a breast band. The other half of his mind is firmly trying to shut that part up before he does something he regrets. Mainly because she's likely to kill him, not because he'll regret the action itself.

He needs to get up. Needs to get out of his own armour, preferably into something loose so he's not going to embarrass himself by showing just how much effect she has on him. Instead he stays as Bhelen sprawls over his back, keeping him in place and he growls. Sure, they fight and wrestle all the time but just this once could Bhelen not manage to add to Trian's problems.

“Fucks sake brother, you've been eyeing her for weeks, make a sodding move.” Trian goes utterly still, face heating and he wishes he still had the crown on, he could use it to bludgeon Bhelen to death. Or himself. He's not sure which is the better option right now.

He nearly chokes when Sereda just smirks and very slowly and very deliberately tugs his hand off the floor and places it back on her chest. Well then. That is to say... Even he can take a hint that obvious.

She shivers underneath him shifting to meet his touch and he leans in flicking his tongue over her neck, tasting her. He ignores Bhelen's grumbling as the movement wrenches the armour straps he was trying to unfasten out of his hands. “Stay still for a moment,” Bhelen mutters and a knee is pressed to Trian's back. He would protest, if not for the fact he's only being held where he wants to be.

Bhelen finally wrestles his chest plate free and hauls it away to it's stand and Trian pushes himself up again, smirking at the smouldering look Sereda is giving him alongside the bruising skin at her throat. She'll have to wear something with a high neck line to hide that.

He's not got a clue how this is going to work. Obviously not this as in, sex, that's kind of obvious. But them as a whole. He knows Sereda and Bhelen are together... Is this a one off night, or are they offering more?

He must have said at least some of that out loud because Sereda gives him a long glance, he's not sure if it's exasperation or approval or possibly a mix of both, “Right now, I intend to celebrate our resounding victory. I'm taking herbs so there's no problem there. I don't intend to get pregnant ever, you two will have to deal with that.” She shrugs. “Find a noble hunter to bear the house an heir.”

Bhelen drapes himself over Trian's back again. “You're stuck with us now brother.” A hand traces up the side of his jaw and Trian shivers. “Stop thinking so much and pay attention to Sereda.” It's a good suggestion and Trian is quite willing to accept it. After all, Bhelen is the best advisor.


End file.
